The Last Time
by andirunaway
Summary: Letting the man you love go out in your hands is a hard decision just like what Orihime did. The worst act will happen right in front of her eyes. AU. slight Ichihime and Ichiruki.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

This fic was inspired by the song "Doushite kimo wo ni natte shimattan darou?" by DBSK. This is dedicated to my best friend Jaena!! Happy Birthday.. (hugs) She loves DBSK so much. So, if you know the song, definitely you know the flow of this. Enjoy!!

* * *

The time has come and the guy in her dreams was about to leave her. She was going to witness an act that she never expected to happen before in her entire life. She knows that it should he her, exchanging vows to the man she loves yet it was a different girl.

This day, at this very moment of time, the worst act for her opinion is about to happen. That is the grand wedding of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

Orihime Inoue wears a typical dress that shows her beautiful body but her face seems full of sadness and she hides it with her smile. She was about to enter the church when she saw Ichigo standing by. Her eyes locked to his position watching him as he greet the guests. She was about to cry when Ichigo noticed her and walked towards her.

"Hi!" Ichigo started. "I thought that you'll not go to be here." He said while scratching his head.

She giggled. "You always do that when you're uncomfortable. Well, I should not be here but my heart says that I want to be with you for the last time." She said. "This will be the end, right?" She asked.

"Perhaps, it will be. I had fun meeting you and I am really glad that God allowed me to know you more." That speech of Ichigo made her cry.

"Hey! Don't cry." Ichigo started to comfort her by giving her a hug. This earns her a gasped but soon she fell into his chest crying knowing it will be the last hug.

Minutes passed, the bride will be coming soon. Everyone was excited about the wedding. For sure, it will be the talk of the town. The church's doors were being open signalizing the start of the wedding. Everyone rose up.

The groom first entered the church wearing a black suit. He is followed by the entourage and finally the bride. She is wearing a simple gown with small diamonds in it.

Orihime was shocked to know who the bride was. She bowed her head to hide the tears coming from her eyes. 'I had no match at all.' She thought. 'This girl is one of the most people I adore. She's the girl that Ichigo smiles for.' She bit her lip from thinking their differences.

The two couple was now in the front of the altar saying the vows that will bring them unite as Inoue drifts into her own little world where the old memorable times gathered.

_It was her idea to do a birthday celebration with Ichigo. It was a simple one, nothing much expensive at all. The event was in her house containing a table for two where the foods that she cooked were placed and the cake that she baked. She is waiting for Ichigo as the happiest birthday of her life will happen._

_Ichigo arrived at 7pm dressed in a medical uniform. He gave her a peck and said into her ear "Happy Birthday". She blushed knowing that isn't a surprised one. After the dinner, Orihime set up the cake and put the candles according to her age. Ichigo light it up for her._

"_Make a wish." He said as Orihime closes her eyes for a minute and opens it up again. She blows the light on the candles making her smile._

"_What do you wish for?" He asked._

"_It's a secret." She replied._

_Ichigo hugged her and looked into her eyes and said "I love you." Then, he brings his hand to her chin and claimed her lips. She can't help but to close her eyes._

Back in the real world, the sound of people's clapping made her snap out of her fantasy. She raises her head to see what's going on. She saw that Ichigo was reaching the chin of Rukia and kissed her passionately. Orihime's eyes widen from the scene and made her cry even more. She ran out of the church reaching a nearby park. She sat on a swing and start asking herself questions that only brings her into one conclusion.

'I've never thought that the things on this day, my heart will turn into pieces but letting him go earn him the precious gift that I can't give him and that is his unusual smile. A smile that I've never seen before.' She thought. 'You will always here in my heart no matter what and if the time comes and you will be coming back into my arms, I will gladly accept you.' And she whispered "Goodbye, Ichigo."

* * *

**Author's notes:** So, what's the critic?! (laughs) Please do give a review, I really love to recieve one. If you found the story boring or corny, sorry for that. I rushed it to post it here as a gift for my best friend. I also wanna say sorry if there are grammatical errors. I hope you do like it and please don't forget to leave a review. It will help me to boost my energy to write more.. XD


End file.
